soon_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SeifukuGirls/Who likes your favorite SoPro song?
Which members have the same favorite SoPro song as you? Check here. Former members included. ^^ Never Ever...: - Hashimoto Saya - Ikeda Mitsuki - Ikeda Suzuka - Kouda Mairi - Nishida Ena - Sato Aoi - Sugimoto Kasumi - Takase Reona - Tamai Ayari - Tamano Miku - Ueda Nanami It's OK: - Ikeuchi Shion - Kawabata Nagisa - Kawasaki Reina - Kawashima Rie - Kodama Sae - Momotani Miku - Terada Aoi - Yamashita Airi - Morimoto Mayu - Yasumoto Yui So On! Go On!: - Ikeda Suzuka - Miyazaki Airi - Sugano Mizuki Stars: - Imaya Wakana - Sakamoto Nanami - Tamai Ayari - Watanabe Chihiro - Miura Nanaho - Fujikawa Hikari Otamajakushi: - Ikeuchi Shion - Katsube Erina - Kodama Sae - Kona Kanako - Nomoto Marino - Sakamoto Miyu - Sejima Yui - Tanaka Tsukasa - Wakui Manami - Watanabe Chihiro Tenohira: - Ada Kyoka - Aoyama Chihiro - Hayano Honaka - Iguchi Aika - Minami Namie - Nakahara Utano - Oki Nagisa - Sayama Nozomi - Terasaka Mio - Uesaraie Ayano - Wakui Manami - Honma Hikari Hey You!: - Daitoku Nana - Fujiwara Akiho - Hashino Kayano - Inada Hiyori - Masuda Kyoka - Nakayama Satsuki - Nishimura Yui - Nozaki Hoho - Sejima Yui - Toremasowa Yuria - Yamazaki Yuina - Hoshika Risa Give Me a Break: - Chatani Rinka - Fukuta Reika - Kaneda Yumeka - Murakami Honoka - Saka Sonia - Shimada Shiori - Tamano Miku - Toremasowa Yuria World Is Yours: - Kawashima Rie - Sugimoto Kasumi - Takahashi Misako - Takayose Nana - Umemura Ayu - Yamada Sawa - Hamagami Saya My Girl: - Daitoku Nana - Kurio Rinka - Miyamura Tiffany - Sakaguchi Juno - Sugimoto Kasumi - Sugimoto Mana Yume no Piece: - Nogi Mizuki - Hashimoto Saya - Fukuta Reika - Ikeda Suzuka - Iwata Moe - Nogi Mizuki - Oki Nagisa - Takaoka Amane - Takase Reona - Yamazaki Yuina - Yasumoto Yui Go My Way!:' - Akiduki Kasumi - Shibata Juri 'Rise Up: - Daitoku Nana - Haraguchi Ryo - Iguchi Aika - Inoue Kana - Kawasaki Reina - Kodama Sae - Kurio Rinka Our Life: - Fujii Mutsumi - Fujiwara Akiho - Kawasaki Reina - Kurio Rinka - Nakatani Akari - Ogisaka Midori - Ueno Seina - Yamauchi Kirari GENKAI Girl: - Fujii Mutsumi - Fujiwara Akiho - Hayashi Hitomi - Ishida Nanami - Ito Anna - Nakahara Ai - Kaneyama Sana - Miyazaki Anna - Ogura Kanako - Sasaka Megumi - Fujikawa Hikari Kizuna ~Taisetsunahitohe~: - Fukuhara Kanae - Ikeda Suzuka - Miura Kasumi - Nakajo Namiko - Sakakibara Wakana - Sakata Hino - Sanjo Natsumi - Tsukuda Emiri Baby Your Love: - Itahara Arisa - Sakaguchi Juno - Yoneda Rina Song For You: - Kageyama Miku - Kano Nana - Kondo Ayumi - Kouda Mairi - Maeda Misaki - Miyazaki Riona - Nomura Hazuki - Sayama Nozomi - Takezaki Yuka - Yamauchi Miki - Harima Mana Go Straight: - Kurio Rinka - Nakatani Akari - Tamai Ayari - Yamauchi Kirari Senakaawase: - Nishikido Kaori - Honda Rin - Hamagami Saya Don't Stop Lovin': - Fujikawa Hikari Most popular songs among members #Hey You! & Tenohira (12) #Song For You, Never Ever..., GENKAI Girl & Yume no Piece (11) #It's OK & Otamajakushi (10) #Kizuna ~Taisetsunahitohe~ & Give Me a Break (8) #Rise Up & World Is Yours (7) #Stars & My Girl (6) #Go Straight (4) #Senakaawase, So On! Go On! & Baby Your Love (3) #Go My Way! (2) #Don't Stop Lovin' (1) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts